Eulogy of Stefan Salvatore
by Anshvi
Summary: Stefan has completely shut off his humanity and has once again embraced his dark side. He is once again the soulless, heartless RIPPER… Damon and the gang in order to bring Stefan back have imprisoned him in the prison world along with his mother. So, both of them are sitting in the Salvatore drawing room in 1903 prison world and Damon and the gang are watching from the other side
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my very first fan-fiction.I am a fan if The Vampire Diaries and Stefan is my favorite character…Many a times lots of stories had cropped up in my mind related to TVD but I never wrote any…This is the first time I am penning down a thought which had been lingering in my mind for quite some time now. So, here it is

I don't own any of the characters

Scenario – Stefan has completely shut off his humanity and has once again embraced his dark side. He is once again the soulless, heartless RIPPER… Damon and the gang in order to bring Stefan back have imprisoned him in the prison world along with his mother. So, both of them are sitting in the Salvatore drawing room in 1903 prison world and Damon and the gang are watching from the other side with Bonnie's help. Yes this story does involve the Eulogy of Stefan Salvatore.

**CHAPTER 1**

Lilly Salvatore after centuries of waiting was finally seeing her younger son, her little Stef. son was right in front of her but there was something different about him. He has changed, no not in terms of the physical attributes, the little Stefan was a little joy of bundle, he always had a bright sunshine like genuine smile on his innocent face, there was always a twinkle in his bright green eyes, his heart was full of warmth and love for all, he was always the kind and understanding one, despite his young age he somehow always understood the pain of others, he was so sympathetic, always hopeful, his heart was full of love…Little Stefan knew how to CARE !

But this Stefan standing in front of her was different, very different. His face was pale and lacked any kind of emotion, his eyes were green but there was no twinkle in them, they were rather haunting. This Stefan was dark very dark, he seemed heartless, he looked like the battered warrior who had lost the battle, he resembled the man who had lost his everything. This Stefan was the shadow of his former self. She could barely even recognize this boy standing in front him. Looking at the boy she felt a certain emotion, was it SADNESS, no it can't be. She reminded herself that she can't feel a thing; after all she was a heartless ripper, the blood sucking monster. She chuckled at her own silly thought.

She came out of her thought and once again looked at Stefan and suddenly she realized that he reminded her of someone but she could not pin point who but then it struck her and suddenly the reality came crashing down.

Her son reminded her of no one else but HERSELF. Stefan was the carbon copy of his own mother. He was the mirror image of his mother. He was the RIPPER, a heartless ripper, the blood sucking monster just like his mother!

To be continued...

Please share your views guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Stefan looked at his mother and chuckled

"Damon really thinks looking at you- my long lost dead mother will trigger something inside of me and I will flip back my humanity switch. No wonder why his plans backfire 99.9% of the times." Well! Well! Mother I got to know that I have got these ripper genes from you. Aren't we alike? Stefan said with a smirk

Lilly Salvatore said nothing but continued to stare at him.

'Now would you please stop staring at me? I hope meeting your son after such a long time has not evoked some kind emotions in you!'

Lilly Salvatore got up from the chair she was sitting in and went straight up to Stefan in vamp speed and pinned him up against the wall, 'Don't be a fool child! There needs to be a heart to evoke anything inside and you should know that I am heartless and if you open your mouth one more time I will rip your throat out. Got it child! Lilly said with a devilish smile on her face and dropped Stefan on the ground gasping for air.

Stefan smirked and got up on his feet and resumed his seat.

Suddenly a moan came from one of the rooms upstairs which both Stefan and Lilly picked up. Both rushed upstairs and were shocked to find _to be continued

First of all thank you MysticStefan for your review. Thanks for liking you will also like upcoming chapters J

Hey all I know this chapter was way too short but promise next chapter will be longer and better than this. So who do you guys think Stefan and Lilly will find? Your views are precious. I need encouragement to keep going as this is my first ever fic. J


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Stefan and Lilly were shocked to find a semi conscious Sarah lying on the floor. Both Stefan and Lilly kept staring at each other.

Stefan was the one to break the silence, 'May I ask what are you doing here Sarah', Stefan said with a grin on his face.

Before Sarah could open her mouth to speak, Stefan interrupted 'please don't tell this was another failed attempt of Damon to bring my humanity back. If he thought seeing you for whom I shut off my humanity in order to protect you I will flip my humanity switch back, I must say he was absolutely wrong. How can Damon do this to you Sarah, he has put your life in danger leaving you here not with one but with two rippers who have absolutely no control over their thirst for blood, pretty stupid and selfish of him to do such a bad thing to a poor innocent soul like you. Isn't it? Stefan said in such a menacing manner that Sarah got chills down her spine.

I know you are watching big brother form the other sides with the help of your precious little bonnet witch for whom you have developed a soft corner lately. I wonder what Elena has to say about it. Stefan taunted and continued with an evil smirk on his face .Anyways isn't it ironic that we have literally swapped places brother. Earlier I was the 'good' brother who had it all, who was happy in love and you on the other hand were the 'bad' brother, the brother without a single strand of goodness left in him, alone in the world. But see today the tables have turned, you are the good brother now, you have everything- friends, family and the love your life right beside you and look at me brother, I am the bad brother now who has lost everything even the love of his life that too to his own brother!', Stefan spoke all these words without a trace of emotions in his voice or on his face.

**Damon's POV**

On hearing those words coming from Stefan's mouth something broke inside of Damon. He couldn't help but flinch at those words which pierced his heart like an arrow and broke it into pieces. Damon wanted to help his little brother. He wanted his baby bro back. He was certain this was the ripper talking yet he knew everything the ripper was saying was true. He was somewhere responsible for taking away every ounce of happiness from Stefan. He was that selfish big brother that had snatched the love of his brother's life from him. Should he even call himself a big brother? Has he even done anything over the centuries to earn the right to call himself a big brother. All he had ever done was promising Stefan his little brother a century of misery. But this time it will be different, he will not fail his little brother, he will make everything okay. He will make up to Stefan for all the bad he had ever done to his baby brother. He can't lose Stefan. Stefan needs to know that he is his little brother and he can never imagine hurting him. He will get his brother back no matter what. He can't afford to lose his baby bro not after everything they have been through. Damon knew that his plan was risky but he was sure that Stefan will never be able to kill Sarah after all he had protected and kept her safe all these years. He was certain if not their mother then at least Sarah will be able to bring back Stefan from the edge. She was their last hope. The plan of leaving Sarah in the prison world will work, it has to work there was no other option.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Stefan's voice

Now what am I going to do you my dear niece! Stefan said with veins popping out near his eyes!

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Now what am I going to do you my dear niece! Stefan said with veins popping out near his eyes!

I am a little confused now as to how should I kill you my dear niece, should I rip your throat out or your heart, Stefan said pouting with a confused look on his face and then spoke with a smile ,'Nope even better I should drain you of all your blood now that would be a slow painful death.'

Lilly said nothing but continued staring at Stefan and Sarah. On the other side of the prison Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt were stunned to hear Stefan utter those words. The entire room was filled with deafening silence. Damon was the one to break the silence, 'He is bluffing, he won't kill Sarah, trust me I know my brother. He is definitely faking it.' More than convincing anyone else Damon was trying to convince himself that Stefan was not going to kill Sarah because killing her would mean that Stefan was really gone and Damon was not ready to accept it, he knew that his brother was still somewhere inside that ripper, that monster.

Stefan continued walking slowly towards Sarah and she kept taking steps backwards, she was frightened as hell, she didn't want a painful death, she didn't want to die. She continued moving backwards until she collided with the wall and there was no place left for her to move backwards. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked at Stefan with pleading eyes, begging him to spare her life. Stefan slowly approached her and stopped, he stared at her with those green haunting, lifeless eyes, his face was blank like a canvas devoid of even a single ounce of emotion. Sarah was terrified looking at the monster standing in front of her, ready to suck the life out of her. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her life; she was going to get killed by her savior. She closed her eyed and prepared herself for the inevitable.

So this is the end of chapter do you think guys, will Stefan kill Sarah or there is a twist in the tale. Share your views

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

She closed her eyed and prepared herself for the inevitable….

Sarah waited for the death to engulf her, she waited and waited but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Stefan standing few meters away from her. She let out the breath she was holding for quite some time now and sighed in relief. She was alive!

Stefan suddenly signaled her mother and said with a smirk, 'Would you like to do the honors, I am not really hungry at the moment. Ladies first.'

On the other side hearing this Damon could sense his plan was working, 'I told you guys he was bluffing. We will get our Stefan back.' He sighed in relief.

In the prison world Lilly chuckled at Stefan's offer and rushed towards Sarah in vamp speed clutching her neck ready to tear her neck off when she suddenly stopped, loosened her grip on Sarah's neck and turned around to look at Stefan

'Awwwww! My little baby I can see that the begging and pleading of the girl to spare her life has evoked some emotions in you. 99.95% of the times Damon's plans backfire but I think this time he has passed with flying colors. It is one of those rare times when his plan has actually worked. After all your big brother Damon was right all along, you can't kill the girl whom you have protected so dearly over the years. Now that my son is your humanity!'

Hearing this Stefan's facial muscles tensed, 'You really think I can't her Mother. Is that what you also think Damon, he said looking around.'

Then I will gladly prove you both wrong, with these last words he raced towards Sarah in vamp speed and what everyone witnessed next was the prove that the man standing in front of them was a monster who only looked like Stefan but he was not Stefan because Stefan was gone!

Sarah was lying on the floor LIFELESS! Stefan had snapped her neck!

Yes Sarah Salvatore was DEAD. Stefan had done the unthinkable. He had killed the girl he had protected over the years without even flinching.

**STEFAN SALVATORE WAS TRULY GONE! **

To be continued…. (Diabolical laughter) So what do you think of this chapter readers, share your feedbacks


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Damon couldn't believe his eyes; he refused to believe what he just witnessed. His baby brother had killed Sarah no not his baby brother, the ripper had killed Sarah. Today two people had died; one was Sarah Salvatore and other Stefan Salvatore. His baby brother was gone FOREVER!

Stefan was staring at the body lying on the floor whose life he had sucked out moments ago, there was no remorse on his face, in fact there was nothing whatsoever on his face.

Lilly looked at Stefan trying to read his own son but nothing, there was absolutely nothing to read, it was blank no emotions at all!

On seeing her son like this something stirred deep inside her, something like none she had felt over the centuries. She didn't want to feel anything, she cannot feel anything but she couldn't brush off this alien feeling, what was it was it pain, was it hurt or was it sadness seeing her own flesh and blood going down the same cursed road which she went down centuries ago. She was trying to comprehend what she was experiencing at the moment when Stefan suddenly broke her stream of thoughts and spoke

'There mother see I killed the girl I protected over the years, I KILLED her and didn't even flinch, even now you will say I have emotions left inside of me. Huh brother I know you saw everything, do you have anything left to say about what I just did!'

Let me make myself very clear **STEFAN SALVATORE IS GONE, HE IS DEAD!**

To get my point across in your thick heads I have an idea let's conduct a **FUNERAL**. Yes the **FUNERAL OF STEFAN SALVATORE** and this will be the first time when someone will give a EULOGY on his own funeral. Now wouldn't that be interesting!

Yes the **FUNERAL OF STEFAN SALVATORE** and this will be the first time when someone will give a EULOGY on his own funeral. Now wouldn't that be interesting!

Stefan was all suited booted for his own funeral..'Hey brother I have borrowed your suit and I hope you will not mind. Remember those days when you were the caring big brother and used to help me with the tie. Ahh the good old days. Sadly today you are not here to help me with my tie. 'Stefan said with a pouty face!

Hearing this Damon's heart literally broke. Memories of the childhood, every moment the two brothers spent together passed in front of his eyes. All he wanted at the moment was his baby brother, he wanted to hug Stefan and tell him that everything is going to be alright .He can give up anything at this moment even Elena if it meant he will get his little brother back but he knew deep down that he was losing his little brother and he hated this feeling to the core

Stefan continued ,'Oh Mother look Damon was not present for your funeral and he is not physically present here for my funeral too isn't that tragic but on a positive note he can see and hear everything from the other side of the prison world.'

Lilly continued looking at her son still trying to comprehend what she was experiencing at the moment. She couldn't come to term with the fact that what she was feeling was pain, hurt and anger, sadness. She couldn't accept that she was feeling yes Lilly Salvatore was feeling, she was experiencing emotions after centuries. Seeing her precious one, her own child conducting his own funeral was a heart breaking sight for a mother. Lilly Salvatore was heartbroken. But how was this possible, she was a heartless monster, a ripper who had faked her own death and had left her sons and family years ago and never ever looked back. She was a monster who had murdered 3000 people. And today looking at her own son doing the same, watching him murder an innocent girl had stirred emotions inside of her.

Damon had locked Stefan in the prison world hoping that their mother would be able to bring back Stefan's humanity but it had worked the other way around! Lilly Salvatore has flipped the humanity switch back.

Lilly Salvatore finally understood what she was experiencing. She was experiencing heartache on losing her son all over again .A mother's heart was bleeding seeing her son slowly drifting away from her. Every mother feels proud when her son becomes exactly like her but Lilly Salvatore is that unlucky mother whose heart has broken into a million pieces watching her son become the exact same thing she is **– RIPPER- THE SOULLESS MONSTER**

To be continued…..Will post the last chapter of this story very soon.

So what do you think guys, what will Stefan include in his Eulogy. Please share your views. Also let me know what you think he should write in his eulogy speech.


	7. Last Chapter

**CHAPTER 8**

So let's begin the **EULOGY** shall we. Stefan announced.

But first let me make few arrangements, he quickly went upstairs and brought match-box , petrol and few other things.

Yes now we are ready. So, here we go

We are all gathered for the memorial service of STEFAN SALVATORE.

Stefan Salvatore was a nice guy. He died quite a few times. Let me tell you how many times he died.

When Stefan first died he was 17 years old. He was a human, a compassionate, warm and a caring person, he was a good little brother and an obedient son. He didn't have a long bucket list or should I say he didn't have any list, he didn't want much from life, hell he was not even asked by anyone what he really wanted to do in life. He was always told what he had to do and like a good son he was he simply obeyed. He was indeed a very simple boy. Then he met a girl Katherine and fell in love with her instantly. She was the first person who told him that he should have a bucket list of things he wants in his. One day Stefan was very upset because his father had fixed his marriage with a girl he didn't love. Katherine came up to him and asked the reason as to why he was upset. Stefan explained to her the situation. Katherine asked him a very simple question. WHAT DO YOU WANT STEFAN? Stefan was surprised rather taken aback by this question, Katherine was the first person in his entire life who had asked him what **HE** wanted yes what he wanted otherwise he was only told what he was supposed to do by his father or brother.

So he decided to make a bucket list and his bucket list was not very long. All he ever wanted was to have a white picket fenced house far away on a small hill where he could spend his life with the love of his life, his two kinds and a dog that's all he ever wanted a simple happy life. How naïve of him to think he could ever find happiness in life!

All this changed when he was shot by his own father when he was merely 17 years and was turned into a vampire by the 'love of his life'. The girl who taught her to live was the one who made his life a living he. How tragic! So, STEFAN DIED WHEN HE WAS 17.

So here we say GOOD BYE TO HUMAN STEFAN- AN INNOCENT CHILD!

With this he went and picked up a photo of his childhood and threw near Sarah's dead body.

Moving on he died again the day his own big brother promised him an eternity of misery. The brother who had promised to protect him always was the one who had promised him an eternity of misery. Why because Stefan had turned his brother as well because he was scared and didn't want to live without his brother after all he was only a naïve 17 year old kid. But his brother failed to understand him!

This time he threw a photo of Damon and him from the time when they were human

GOOD BYE STEFAN - THE GOOD INNOCENT BROTHER!

**Third time** he died when he killed his own father because he couldn't control his hunger for blood. Yes he murdered his own father, the father whom he had loved dearly and the father who had shot and killed him and his brother. Tragic isn't it!

He threw the watch which was once gifted to him by his father.

SO GOOD BYE STEFAN – THE OBEDIENT SON!

**Fourth time** Stefan died was when he turned off his emotions and turned into a RIPPER.

But he was brought back to life by LEXI – his Lexi, his best friend who taught her to be in control, who taught her the importance of LOVE but sadly she was also taken away from him by his own brother. Yes his best friend was killed by Damon – his brother!

He threw a wrist band- it was a souvenir gifted to him by Lexi.

Then Stefan finally met ELENA! Yes the love of her life. His true epic they had epic, pure and beautiful. They were happy. Stefan finally thought he could be happy but he was stupid to think that life can be anything but happy for him.

Elena died and turned into a Vampire. This was the **fifth time** Stefan died the Elena died Stefan Salvatore died as well.

His life turned upside down when Elena turned into a vampire because Vampire Elena chose Stefan's brother over him, she broke up with him and proclaimed her love for Damon and Damon happily went into a relationship with the love of STEFAN'S life!

This was the **sixth time** Stefan died when Elena chose Damon over him.

This time he threw the pendant he once had gifted to Elena. This hope was a symbol of hope for both of them when they were together. The pendant held an important place in Stefan's life but now it meant nothing.

So good bye STEFAN – THE EPIC LOVER!

The list was so long wasn't it Stefan quipped but what can I say STEFAN SALVATORES' life hasn't been anything short of an epic tragic tale! He was indeed a tragic HERO wasn't he!

But Stefan kept coming back! Somehow his humanity shined every time. After all he was a HERO! He accepted Damon and Elena's relation; he wanted to start a new life, Lexi even told him to move on as there could be more than one true love. So, Stefan tried his best to move on and again he found a glimmer of hope. That glimmer of hope was none other than Caroline Forbes. He was once again falling in love but he forgot he could never find happiness in life that was too much to ask for. How could Stefan have been happy, he was an epitome of tragedy. The girl he was falling in love was the reason he shut id humanity and this time for good!

He finally threw a photo of Caroline near Sarah's body.

So, finally Stefan Salvatore is gone, he is finally free from the pain, hurt, guilt, heartbreak he suffered throughout his entire sorry existence.

He is finally free, he picked up the petrol can that was lying there near the dressing table, took the cap off_and poured it over all the souvenirs he had thrown along with Sarah's dead__ body. _

So, here I am saying my final good bye to STEFAN SALVATORE – the obedient child, the loving brother, the innocent boy, the caring friend, the lover, the one betrayed by his own – THE TRAGIC HERO!

Stefan you will not be missed because there is no one out there waiting for you, no one out there to love you.

With these final words he took the match stick from the match box, lit it and held it for a moment, and then he _**let it slip through his fingers**_. ... The match flared and burned!

As opposed to the temperature of the room which was hot because of the fire Stefan's eyes were cold - dead cold.

It was not only Sarah's dead body and some materialistic possessions were burning, the memories of those who were dear to Stefan, who held a special place in Stefan's heart, were burning; the relations closest to his heart were burning. The precious moments of happiness, sorrows, hurt, victory that Stefan once shared with his special loved ones were also burning. Stefan's life was burning. Stefan Salvatore was burning.

Finally Stefan spoke in a dead, cold tone GOOD BYE STEFAN SALVATORE!

Hearing those words Damon fell apart, he couldn't even utter a word, he didn't have to say anything, a single tear just rolled down his cheek as the realization struck him, his baby brother was gone- Stefan was DEAD!

Stefan's mother fell on the floor staring at the fire in front him. Her heart was bleeding, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run to his son and hug him so hard, she wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, her mother who had abandoned him centuries ago was back and she would do anything to make up for the wrong she did, she just wanted her sons back and nothing else, nothing else mattered now in this moment, she just wanted her sons. But she knew it was too late, she cried for the first time in centuries for his son whom she had lost forever in front of her eyes. Her son was gone- Stefan was DEAD!

What are you staring at mother. I can see the tears that are running down your cheeks; you are mourning the loss of your son aren't you. Now that my mother is your humanity!

Go away Mother; go to Damon your only son who is left now because the other one's funeral you just attended.

Stefan got up and left leaving behind, a crying mother, a broken brother, mourning friends, he left behind the shattered pieces of broken relations with no one left to pick them.

So, here we are, this is what I thought would be the befitting end of the story. Share your views and let me what do you think about the ending?

A big thank you to all those to read my story and reviewed it..Thankssssss

**THE END**


End file.
